It's a laugh : season 2
episode 11 Cody tells the boys he is haveing Zack take over as fraternity leader so that Cody and Bailey can celebrate their anniversary. Maya announces she is going to a friends house and an unseen old man yells that Zack is fat from across the street At zacks house, they hear a knock on the door and Zack believes is people he is scammed come after him. Zack shows Cody his secret stash of guns and Zack attempts to prove it's fake by shooting the old man , not realizing the gun has real ammunition. Cody arranges for Zack and maya to stay at moose's house where moose seduces into feeling his muscle Maya Back at the Frat hous house, Zack and Bailey try again for a night of romance where London arrives and complains about not being part of cody and baileys wedding aniversy . Just then Zack arrives and tells of seeing Moose and maya . London interrupts by walking around the house with a bottle of alcohol and says she is starting the afterparty since her role was cut from the party . Cody nervously tries to get her off stage and she hit him in the throat, forcing him to run for the bathroom . When they return, Cody confronts london who says she is sorry for interrupting, gives an explanation for her actions and says she is going back to her friend's house. Back to a disconsolate Zack , Cody and Bailey decide to go to the sorority house where they find Maya still glowing from the drama and dropping innuendos. They try to convince Maya that Zack needs her and she describes how hard it would be after a night with Moose and Maya and Bailey start comparing experiences. Cody and Bailey return home where they tell Zack he has to fight to keep Maya . Moose and Maya bursts through the door , zack belives its convinced his pursuers are closing in. Maya follow trying to persuade Moose to take her with him. The door bursts open and Zacks's parole officer a dirty Harry parody starts angerliy shooting up the place . A drunken London returns and she gets to perform her monologue from the debate to distract the cop . When he slams the door , a shandler falls on the police officer Suddenly evereybody hastily rushes through a scenario of Zack and maya making up, Zack spending more time with Maya and Cody and Bailey getting their romantic dinner, finishing just in time. episode 12 As zack and mason and Alex and Maya discuss a trip trip to Maine, Mr moseby suddenly enters the dorm , and alerts them he will suspend anyone who tell's a inappropriate joke that has risen on campus . Assuring mr moseby it will not ever happen again, Jackson reveals that it was actually He who told him the joke in the first place. Deciding to confront Jackson at the Fraternity later that day, Zack finds the joke to be hilarious and accidentally defecates himself. Jackson and Mason soon discover that Zack actually does so everytime they tell him the joke, and the two set out to continually make him defecate himself, even to the point Jackson hires alien overlord xenu to make Zack soil himself in his dreams and in real life. Tired of their antics, Zack decides to wear Jackson's pants to the bar the next day, preventing them from making him laugh. Going on to question where jackson heard the dirty joke in the first place, he reveals that it was actually mr moseby who told him the joke. Locating mr moseby on his day off at the bowling alley, the group eventually discovers that the joke (which, among other people, was passed on by a video game character john marston and REO Speedwagon frontman Kevin Cronin) originated with a bartender from the Hollywood hills . Setting out from collage , along with Alex and Maya , expecting to go on vacation to Maine, Jackson distracts the two women, as they begin on their journey to The Hollywood hills instead. The group then enters the local bar in the Hollywood hills , and discover that it was actually tripp who told the joke. Asking who Tripp heard it from, he reveals that it was a comic book store owner named Cal Marston who told him the dirty joke. The group, along with tripp (who was relunctent to go as he was planing a day off with Miley) , then set out on the road once more to Washington, D.C., but are soon attacked by a black vehicle, who fires gunshots at them, in an attempt to stop them from learning the joke's origin. The group then arrive at a Washington hotel, and locate Cal who reveals that the "joke" was a mini curse in a small efort to ressurect "thier god" is reluctant to tell them where he heard it from, and races away on a handcart through Washington. Losing track of Cal, they are soon captured by several men in black suits, who beat them with their guns. Kidnapped and thrown on a plane, they soon approach an island and land, being lead by the men in suits through the jungle wilderness to a large stone temple. The leader of Cthulhus cult then appears from the shadows, and leads the group into a large library with the world's greatest geniuses and asylem inmates studying inside. The cult leader then leads the four on a tour, explaining that the world's most brilliant minds and Most physco maniacs have come together to make curses to ressurect Cthulhu , and through a network of agents (like the comic book store owner ), have been introducing them into the world, and eventually takes them into a dark room. Revealing that they are not permitted to leave the island, now that they know the source of all Cthulhus cult rituals , they are locked in a jail cell. In an attempt to escape, Mason transforms and claws Zack , requiring a guard to unlock their cell. The group then escape, and are confronted by the cult leader , and his armed guards immediately. As they are about to be shot by the guards, a man revealing that he has written the Cthulhu's ultimate curse suddenly dies, with mason stealing the joke that he had written on a small paper. Escaping on a plane, flown by Jackson , the group soon watch the castle be blown to pieces in a huge fireball, after it is set on fire by a candle that Peter had thrown at a curtain. Mason quickly questions their actions, realizing that they just destroyed the source of all dirty jokes. The group quickly realizes though, that as long as there are people there will be dirty jokes. Zack , Jackson , tripp and mason then fly off into the sunset, and set back to Hollywood , before finding out the supposed greatest joke ever written is "Guess what? Chicken butt". Mason questions if that is really the world's greatest joke, to which Zack replies, "No, this is!" in which Zack stabed mason with a pincel much like how mason clawed him earlier and saying to them to take him back to Miane were he'll hang out with Maya episode 13 Woody dresses up as a pancake for Halloween and wants to go out trick-or-treating. But They rest says that he is too old for trick-or-treating. So they leaves Woodybhome to pass out candy. Meanwhile, Cody goes to a Halloween party with Bailey , Tripp , Jackson , Cory , Raven , Miley , Alex , Justin, Max , Juliet , Zack , London , and Maya. After giving candy to a trick-or-treater, Woody . decides to go trick-or-treating anyway. He puts on his pancake suit and goes out. They get back from trick-or-treating, they see that their frat and sorority house had thrown toilet paper on it. A magical pumpkin (brought to life by Alex) told them that woody left (before the pumpkin dies comicly) . Later on, Cody discusses to Woody about what happened. Cody and Bailey go into woody's room and sees that he's giving away all of his childhood toys. Bailey suggests that he should stop Woody from getting rid of what defines him. Later on, Cody changes woody's personality and appearance to make him like a rapper. He acts differently, which makes Bailey believe that woody isn't happy. In bed, Jr. looks at his old pictures of him and his stuffed animals, and said that he missed his old self. Woody starts hanging out with a kid at school, Moose . Cody finds an invite to attend a party that Woody is going to. Cody drives to the party to check on Woody He saw him pouring drinks all over his shirt. Woody was glad that no one was messing with him around Cody and Bailey . Cody believes that he has created a monster out of Woody . and decides to change him back. He brings Woodys stuffed leopard back so he can get Woody . figure out who he really is. Cody and his friend go trick-or-treating with the others. They start throwing eggs at the cool kids' house and start walking away. episode 14 Announcing his excitement for his upcoming birthday, londons father eagerly awaits to receive his gifts. After Meeting max russo and finding out his secret (which for some reason wasn't a suprise for him) , the group decides to go to the local boxing club, where Mr tipton has London volunteered to participate in a fight. Easily beating her competition, the club owner suggests she become a professional boxer. Unable to understand how she won the fight, London becomes reluctant to fight anyone else. After max and mr tipton takes her blindfolded to the boxing club (even tricking her into wearing a boxing outfit), London becomes angered at him for tricking her. By imagining that she is beating up Father, she is able to win the fight. Returning home, London begins taking boxing seriously, and starts working out. Continued to be angered by her father , London aspires to be a championship boxer, and eventually becomes the top-ranked boxer in Hollywood . During a fight, however, London's neck is nearly broken (but fixed due to max's spells) , and she becomes reluctant to fight any longer. Going on to reveal that the only reason she fought was because of her hatred of her fathers obsession with boxing, and that she imagined she was beating up her father during her matches because she can't actually beat him up for real, London and Max agree to end her career, and go into retirement. In a ceremony honoring London she is called out by Catilina , a championship fighter who was said to have killed three people in the ring, and challenges London to a match. After insulting and abusing Max , Catilina eventually convinces London to compete and come out of retirement. In a pre-fight interview, Catilina announces her intention to put her opponent in a coma in Round 6, which only causes London to become even more angered. As the match begins, Lois becomes an easy target for Catilina in the first round. Feeling she stands no chance, London is convinced to continue fighting, making it to the sixth round. Badly beaten, London continues to be beaten by catilina , who suddenly hits her with a big left hook, causing her to become nearly unconscious. Quickly recovering, London then begins unleashing her pent-up wrath, and eventually causes her opponent to become knocked unconscious herself. The next day, London begins her recovery as a champion, surrounded by her friends episode 15 While performing in a class choir at the Hollywood Rest Home, Zack observes one of the residents not paying attention and gets into a verbal battle of wits with him. When the home supervisor suggests they get to know each other better, Zacks new parol officer teacher forces him to spend the weekend at a retirement home to get to know the senior citizens during the holidays, Murray teaches him about Hanukkah. In an attempt to rekindle Murray’s holiday spirit, Zack helps him escape, but when his new friend’s health begins to suffer, Zack has to decide whether or not to bring Murray back to the home. Meanwhile, Bailey sees a picture of Cody with a black eye at Christmas and finds out how his old bully spends "Boxing Day", by forcing his son to box with him for his gifts to toughen him up ever since they were 5. Bailey trains Cody for a boxing match against his bully , which ends with Cody landing a surprise blow that triggers a heart attack in His bully . When Maya finds Murray's teeth in the dishwasher Zack comes clean, which hurts Murray's feelings and trust. When Cody goes to see his Bully who is forced to admit he is getting old and regrets not spending more time with Cody even if in the form of more beatings. Zack decides to go back to the home and free Murray and the rest of the residents for Christmas with the help of tripp and Jackson . In addition to Christmas at the collage with the rest home residents and all the mian characters, zack also treats Murray to the last night of Hanukkah. episode 16 Maya frustrated by her boyfriend’s laziness on the weekends, nags Zack to help her around the house and to do something more with his life. Maya brings up her charity work prompting Zack to prove to Mays he can be as charitable as her. After coming up with the idea of pledging money to charity for each beer that they drink (Tripp recruits his buddies from iron weasel) to participate in the First Annual Charity Beer Walk. Pleased with himself, Zack decides to drunkenly show off, but when Maya gets injured at the event, Zack has to take over the housework (but not before Zack has an extended fantasy of faking his own death and fleeing to Rio de Janeiro, Brazil to become a bull rider in order to avoid helping out Maya) . Zack soon finds himself in over his head taking care of EVREYTHING and Maya . After seeing what Mays has turned Zack into, the guys decide to pay her a visit where Woody exposes her charade. Maha admits her ploy but threatens the guys if they let the cat out of the bag. After a night of reflection, Mason returns and calls Maya's bluff, reminding her that he is a werewolf and can maul her. Maya comes clean to Zack but the next day finds him still taking care of the house. Depressed because Zack seems to not need her, she goes out drinking with the guys until she decides to take her rightful place back. She begs Zack to let her take her rightful place back to which he reluctantly agrees. As it turns out, he was aware of her faking and staged the guys exposing her as a fraud. After retuning to her chores Maya too, realizes she's been had. Meanwhile, Jackson decides it's fun to scare his friends after watching scary movies so he decides to take his show on the road, scaring as many of his friends and family as possible. He stops after his sister punches him out of pure instinct when he scared her. episode 17 Jackson proudly shows evreyone a B+ he got on a report about his hero, Legolas. However Cody rips it up telling him that heroes have to be real people like his heroes Ronald Reagan and the 1980 U.S. Olympic hockey team. Mason who was walking by states that he played on the team, but Cody thinks he is lying and berates him. Mason then states that they have a reunion every year and that one is coming up in a few weeks. He allows Cody to be his plus one, since he is having problems with his regular plus one, his barber. Later when they arrive Cody still believes it is fake until they go inside and he meets the players (along with the receptionist who wanted nothing more than to be mason's plus one). They mingle with the team who all view mason as a hero. Later, mason wakes up to find that Cody is obsessing over him being on the team and that the receptionist had ___ with him after he passed out. Cody now realizes that mason is his greatest hero. Over the next few days Cody follows mason around doing everything for him. While Mason is telling Cody a story about his time as a player, he accidentally reveals that he used steroids during the game. Horrified, Codu no longer thinks of him as a hero. While talking to Jackson he wonders what to do and then states that he can ask his one true hero, Reagan. Steve points out that he is dead, but Cody states that Nancy is not. He goes to her and asks her to channel Reagan's spirit. She pretends to do it, telling him to return Masons gold medal. Cody tries to take his gold medal back to the Olympic Committee in Switzerland. However, Mason forces the plane to crash by hacking off a wing in his wolf form (parody of twilight zones nightmare at 2000 feet) and attempts to get back the medal in the manner of Gollum in The Lord of the Rings. But upon their arrival, it is revealed that Ronald Reagan persuaded the IOC to look the other way, since the win was good for the morale of the United States. In addition, it was the Winter Olympics and no one seriously cares about it. Cody is devastated over this, but Jackson convinces Cody to still love Ronald Reagan and the Miracle On Ice U.S Olympic hockey team, but not worship them blindly. Cody feels better about this but mason tackles Zack and claws a piece of his hand off , with Cody yelling in pain. Cody asks mason why he did this since he already had the medal. With mason stating that he saw the same thing in the movie and "just went for it". Meanwhile, max tries to win over London after he accidentally shrunk a dress she was going to wear on a date. He takes her to a Shaggy concert. She does not enjoy herself until a large drunk man makes a pass at her. Max easily beats him up then forces him to apologize (and later acidintly deystroy's him with his magic) . London is impressed, since no one has ever beat/vaporise a guy up for her before other then her dad. Later she is on the couch drinking cognac with max and complains how her date was immature. Max tells her that she was dating a boy and that she needs a man. She tries to make a move on him but he reveals that he has a girlfriend and that he only asked her out as a friend. She tells him that she is going to bed and that her door is always open then takes her shirt off, flashing him her bra. This surprises him more.